Flames of Amber
by Blood-of-Innocence
Summary: Kaoru has just had her heart broken by the rurouni, and is determined not to break because of it. However...Battousai has been unleashed, and he wants Kaoru. All of Kaoru.
1. Default Chapter

Title : Flames of Amber

By : BloodofInnocence

Category : Rurouni Kenshin

Type : Alternate reality?

Status : Incomplete

Chapters : 1

Rating : R

A/N: Aaaaaaaah……….I am back, people. Yes, the terrifying me is back….only under another category, that is. Or do you prefer me as a little girl?

I decided to do a Battousai/Kaoru pairing since the Rurouni is so FREAKIN' DENSE! clears throat No offense to the Rurouni…I worship him, too, guys. This may be a dark fic, so if anyone does NOT like lemons, then don't read this!

So………….The Battousai is _somehow_ released permanently (read the prologue and you'll get it) and returns to the broken Kaoru, who knows that Kenshin does not return her feelings after she heard him whisper another woman's name in his sleep. (This never happened in the anime or the manga, guys, so bear with me.) This fic picks up after the fight with Saitou at the beginning of the Kyoto Arc, when Okubo Toshimichi asked him to go to Kyoto to fight Makoto Shishio. No, scratch that. Pretend that Shishio Makoto (did you know that "Makoto" is typically a girl's name?) didn't even _exist_.

The characters are also very OOC here, mostly Kaoru, but that is due to the development of the plot.

So! rubs hands together This should be interesting……

Disclaimer: Can I own Battousai?

Prologue

'Damn him.'

The former hitokiri glared out the windows in the darkness of his room, remembering what had happened. The fight with the second leader of the despicable Shinsengumi, Hajime Saitou. Or should he call him Fujita Goro?

'But, I have to admit, I have to thank him,' mused the former hitokiri. 'He managed to seal away the damned rurouni and bring me back from my bonds. Huh. I'd never thought that I would be grateful to Saitoh. But then…' Battousai smirked. 'He managed to let me enjoy my little package just down the hall, didn't he?'

He glared at the abandoned gi just across the room. 'I cannot believe that the rurouni wore _pink_, of all colors. Good thing that we can't communicate, because I am in control now.' He looked down at the navy gi that he wore, along with the white hakama. Colors of the Ishin Shishi.

'Speaking of the Ishin Shishi, I wonder what happened to them?' Battousai looked out of the window again, and watched as a single thunderbolt streaked across the inky sky.

Chapter 1: Possession

Kamiya Kaoru woke early, rising with the early dawn. She put on one of her kimonoes and went out of her room.

She paused when she did not hear the usual sounds of Kenshin cooking or doing the laundry, which were his usual chores. Coming out to the yard, she did not see anyone at all. She turned to look for the rurouni in the dojo, and then she suddenly remembered what had happened just two nights ago…

As soon as she turned around, she nearly ran into Myoujin Yahiko, her apprentice in the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. "Yahiko!"

"K-Kaoru." By the paleness of the young boy's face, Kaoru knew that something was wrong. "Nani yo, Yahiko?"

"I-it's K-K-Kenshin!"

"Kenshin, Yahiko? What about him?"

"H-h-he's i-i-in the d-d-dojo!"

"What is he doing in the dojo, Yahiko?" Kaoru went past Yahiko without waiting for an answer. For some reason, she felt fear. Something was different. Something very different.

Opening the doors that led into the dojo, Kaoru stopped stock-still. Her blue eyes, wide with disbelief, stared at the scene before her.

Himura Kenshin was practicing. In the dojo. With his sword.

He wasn't the kind Kenshin that Kaoru knew. This Kenshin was wearing a navy gi and white hakama. His hair was up in a ponytail high on his head. He carried few, if any, of the wrinkles the rurouni possessed around his eyes. Oh, Kami-sama, his eyes…

Were the glowing amber of the Hitokiri Battousai.

"Ken…shin?" she whispered, her face growing white. This wasn't the Kenshin she knew. This wasn't the Kenshin she loved. This was…

The Kenshin who lost control whenever she was harmed.

As if hearing her whisper, the man stopped practicing, sheathing his sword. He turned towards the shinhondai. "Kaoru." His voice was like when he fought Udoh Jineh.

"Kami-sama…" She couldn't believe it. The rurouni was really gone. He didn't call her "Kaoru-dono."

"Oi, Jou-chan, d'you—" Sagara Sanosuke stopped when he saw Kaoru standing in front of the dojo, still as a statue. He looked up to see a stranger in the dojo. "Oi…is that you Kenshin?"

"Sano." The amber eyes flicked to the taller—and older—man.

"Battousai." The single world made Sanosuke tense. He had always made an exception to the Ishin Shishi when it came to Kenshin. But...this time, Sanosuke realized that they were dealing with a very different man. A man who lived by his own code. A man who carried out his own sense of justice. A man...who carved Japan out with his own sword.

"How did you..." Sansouke trailed off.

"How I was released?" His voice was a combination of satin and steel. His sultry voice was enough to make a woman go weak at the knees. Noting Kaoru's huge, frightened eyes with a smirk, he said, "I have to say, Saitou has his uses. He managed to release me without even realizing it."

"Saitou...released you?" Kaoru said.

"It seems that the rurouni gave up," mused Kenshin.

"What do you mean, the 'rurouni?' " asked Sanosuke, growing increasingly agitated. The Kenshin who was talking to them referred to the rurouni as a separate person. "You and Kenshin are one and the same!"

"Iie." The cold tone made the two look up. Kenshin was glaring at something in the distance, his knuckles growing white as they clenched his sword. "I am...not _him_. We are two different personalities."

"Nani?" gasped Kaoru. _We are two different personalities..._

"What happened to the rurouni?" asked Sanosuke.

"He's gone," said Kenshin curtly. He hated talking about his other personality. The thought of the rurouni touching what was _his_ was unforgiveable...and punishable by death. 'But then...' Kenshin smirked again at the thought. 'The rurouni was mooning over the one who was my wife. The guilt of her death had affected him more than I thought, even though it was _she_ who betrayed me.' "I believe that you won't be bothered by the rurouni for a good long time." 'As long as I can help it.'

"Just what are you planning to do?" asked Sanosuke.

"Repair the damage that the rurouni did while he was staying here."

"What damage? What damage did Kenshin do?" spat Sanosuke. The Battousai was unnerving, acting all calm like that, as if nothing had happened at all.

Amber eyes glanced at him. "That is...another matter that I will have to take into my hands," Kenshin said with a dangerous smile. He walked past Sanosuke and Kaoru to the outside. "I will come back later."

Kaoru and Sanosuke turned to see his retreating back with fearful eyes.

This Kenshin...was another man altogether.

The hitokiri stalked the streets of Tokyo, aware of the somewhat confused glances of the townspeople at him at the familiarity of his red hair. Walking to the bridge, he stared down at the cheerfully bubbling water below.

The times he fought in the Meiji Jidai...were Udo Jineh and Saitou Hajime. Otherwise than that, he was sleeping in the dark recesses of his mind. Until now.

What use was he now that Japan was in a peaceful era? His skills as a swordsman were now useless. Just what did he do now?

He looked to his left when he saw a familiar aura. "Yamagata."

The Lord of the Imperial Army looked startled on how his comrade looked. It was as if they were back during the Bakumatsu. "May I speak with you for a moment?" The two men retreated back to the carriage. Kenshin climbed in after the statesman.

"Trouble is brewing in Japan," said Yamagata as soon as the carriage went off.

"..."

"There have been three assassinations down in Kobe. There also have been mysterious activity in Kyoto. It seems as if a revolt is brewing there."

"Do you have any more information?"

"Hai." Yamagata handed Kenshin a single of paper.

_The one known as the Hitokiri Battousai is in Tokyo. Prepare for an attack._

Kenshin crumpled the paper in one fist. "That means that I'm not safe here," he murmured.

"You and those living with you must disperse from the dojo, or you will be in grave danger, Himura. All the former Ishin Shishi are gathering in Kyoto."

"Hai." The carriage stopped, and Kenshin saw that they were in front of the Kamiya dojo. He lighted from the carriage, and looked back at Yamagata. "You will have my answer in three days."

The older official nodded, and the carriage went off, leaving the hitokiri standing there. He turned and went into the dojo, then stopped.

Standing there were people wearing his colors. The colors of the Ishin Shishi. Huddled a little bit away from them were Kaoru, Megumi and Yahiko, with Sanosuke standing protectively in front of them.

Kaoru looked up to notice him. "Kenshin!"

"What's going on?" he asked dangerously. The man in the front turned to look at him. "Himura Battousai."

"Koishikawa." The two men nodded at each other, and then Kenshin said to Kaoru, "Come inside." He didn't wait for an answer as he went into the dojo.

Kaoru, confused, turned to go into the dojo until Sanosuke stopped her. "Jou-chan? Do you want us to go with you?"

"Iie. Just wait out here," she said, and then went into the dojo.

She found the red-haired man sitting on the floor, studying the wall intently. Sitting near him, she asked, "Nani yo?"

"Pack your bags. We're leaving," he said abruptly.

"Nani!" gasped Kaoru.

"You're not safe here, little bird," he said, lifting her chin with a forefinger. "We're going to Kyoto."

"Yahiko and Sanosuke..."

"Will be staying in the same building." He drew her face until it was a mere inches away from his. "You will stay with me, little sparrow," he murmured, his amber eyes carressing her face.

"Nani...?" The blood running through her veins felt sluggish, and her brain felt hazy and relaxed. She felt his eyes burning on her lips, before he pulled away. She blinked in confusion, the sluggishness in her growing even more powerful at the sight of him.

"We will leave in three days," he drawled, rubbing her lips with the pad of his thumb. "Be sure to pack for a very long trip, sparrow. I doubt we will be away for a short time." He stood up and left her dazed in the dojo.

Kaoru blinked, feeling a sense of loss when Kenshin—no, Battousai—left the dojo. It was strange. Why did she feel like this? She thought that she loved the rurouni. Until...

This Kenshin was acting very different to her. Much more...affectionate. It was kind of confusing, and frightening. She had no experience with men. Since her mother died when she was young, she had no one to turn to for questions. The Kenshin before masked everything, so she couldn't tell how he felt about her...

Until that night. The night when her heart was shattered. The night when she felt as if she was going to die. The Kenshin she loved...did not return her feelings.

Why was the Battousai acting like this to her? He said before that he was there to correct the rurouni's damages. What damages?

"Kaoru." Yahiko's voice made her looked up. "Yahiko."

"Are we...really going to Kyoto?" he asked.

She nodded. "It seems that we need to get out of Tokyo, Yahiko."

"Nande yo?"

"Wakaranai, Yahiko." Kaoru shook her head. "Kenshin...didn't tell me anything."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." Kaoru stood up, and said, "Let's go pack, shall we?"

'Nothing is more irritating than a noisy train,' thought Kenshin as he sat back on his seat, closing his eyes to ward off the imminent headache coming from the screams of the baby a few seats back. He had no idea how could one handle the damned train and not get a headache. Thank Kami-sama for Yamagata acquiring the private car for him and Kaoru. Yahiko and Sanosuke were in the other, with Megumi sitting in with them.

"Ano..." The voice made him open his eyes. Kaoru was standing there, trying not to bite her lip because of the lip balm and all sorts of subtle rouge to emphasize her eyes and the whiteness of her skin. Her long raven hair was put up in an elaborate hairstyle. "Kaoru." He motioned for her to come in. She sat down across from him, her eyes nervously darting to take in everything, to avoid looking at him in the eyes. That amused him.

They were silent as Japan passed by them as the train came towards Kyoto. Finally, Kaoru broke the silence. "Ano..."

"Aa."

"Is there...a reason to as why we have to leave Tokyo?" she asked.

"I am needed in Kyoto."

"And...why is it so important that we go with you?"

"They have deemed you a target." When Kaoru gasped, he continued. "There is a revolt stirring in Kyoto, and they need me to fight."

"I see..."

He considered her for a moment, then said, "How was the rurouni?"

"Nani?" Kaoru looked blank.

He scowled for a moment. "Given that the rurouni did live with you for quiet some time, I would think that you would know him on some level." 'Or, none at all, for that matter.'

"Kenshin...the rurouni..." Kaoru hesitated. "I...don't think that I know him at all now." She felt silent, remembering what had happened just a mere week ago...

_She walked down the hall, careful to not make a sound. It was the dead of night, and Yahiko was sleeping—rather, snoring—peacefully in this room. No, it was another man's room she wanted to go into—just for a peek, to see if he was sleeping all right._

_Tentatively opening the shoji she peeked into the rurouni's room. She was relieved to see the red-haired man sleeping quite well in the futon. He looked so at peace, with his red hair strewn about the pillow. It was comforting to see him like this. His kindness and his dense nature was enough to make her melt and want to pound him on the head with her bokken. She giggled softly, smiling fondly at all the times she had pounded him out of irritation or outrage._

_A sound stopped her thoughts, and she focused on the figure sleeping in the room. He was mumbling something. It was as if he was saying a name. Opening the door further, she crept into the room, trying to hear what the rurouni was saying._

_"Iie..." Finally Kaoru was close enough to hear what he was saying. She stumbled back when she heard Kenshin say, "We'll always be together...Tomoe..."_

_Biting back a sob, Kaoru hurried out of the room and shut the door behind her, retreating to the darkness of her empty room, nursing her broken heart._

_"Why?" she wailed softly. Burying her face in her hands, she collapsed onto her futon, her small body shaking from tears. "Why?" she whispered._

_"I thought I knew all of you," she whispered._

_'Now I know that I don't know you at all.'_

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru started at the nearness of the Battousai's voice and turned to see him looking at her with impassive amber eyes. She looked away, and mumbled, "Nothing."

Firmly he drew her chin until she was facing him again. "Nande yo?" he asked. His amber eyes searched her face, easily reading her emotions. Heartbreak. Disappointment. Fear.

"The rurouni did this to you," he stated, feeling a rage filling up inside him at the thought of the rurouni hurting his little sparrow, intentionally or no. When Kaoru lowered her eyes in embarrassment, he asked, "What the hell did he do to you?"

"Ken—" She was cut off of all breath as she was pushed down on the seat, with the hitokiri coming down on her. Reaching over to effectively lock the door and loosening the drapes, he stared down at Kaoru's startled eyes and let his eyes run over her curves. His lips curved into a sensual smile as he looked down at her. Even when she was startled and out of breath, she was beautiful. He reached up and loosened her hair, casually dropping them onto the floor. He idly ran his hand through the dark strands, marveling on how soft it was. His amber eyes dropped down to her wide sapphire ones, searching them intently. "Tell me, sparrow," he said. "What about you draws me to you?" To tease her, he lightly brushed his lips against hers, making her squirm in anticipation. "You see, sparrow..."

"Nani?" she gasped as Kenshin nuzzled his face into her neck.

"You are mine," he said, nibbling his way around the delicate rim of her ear, his hot breath brushing against her skin. She trembled, her breaths coming in sobs. Kenshin smirked as he slowly traced the length of her neck with his lips. She was a virgin. He could tell from her response, her helplessness in responding to him, the easy acquiesance in giving up to her passion. Good thing the rurouni didn't touch her, or he would go on a rampage.

"Make note of this, little Kaoru: I _will_ have you. It will be only a matter of time before I do." Punctuating his vow with another brush of the lips, he was off her. She, dazed, sat up, blinking as an arm snaked around her shoulders, pushing her closer to the hitokiri. She hesitantly laid her head against his shoulder, tucking herself against his side.

'Strange...but...I feel safe when I'm near him,' thought Kaoru, closing her eyes and sagging against the red-haired man. The pain she felt for the rurouni was slowly ebbing away each time the Battousai looked at her with those eyes. 'Arigatou...' she thought as she slipped away to the hazy realm of Sleep.

Battousai looked down at her. Oddly, she was sleeping peacefully against him. He chuckled, leaning his head back onto the seat. This would be an odd journey, all right.

An odd journey, indeed.

A/N: I just thought it would be high interesting to depict Battousai as a sex-driven god or something. Since I have never attempted a Rurouni Kenshin fic (Maybe I have, but I don't remember), I thought I should try one.

Please Review!


	2. Author's Note

10 October 2008

**10 October 2008**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, everyone, this is BloodofInnocence. I'm sorry that I haven't communicated for such a long time, but due to health issues and the concern of my education I cannot update any longer.**

**But fear not! A good friend of mine, silentstar01, will be taking my fanfiction and (hopefully) finishing them for me. She has been helping me write my stories and encouraged me through personal trials. She also has been writing a lot of fanfiction (though had not put up on the internet), and she was the one who taught me how to write—my style is VERY similar, if not the same, as hers.**

**I hope that all of you who have faithfully reviewed will warmly welcome her in finishing my stories.**

**This is a very sad good-bye for me, for I have been warmed by your loyalty and your putting my stories under your favorites. I hope that you will do it for silentstar01, too.**

**Tears and Cheers,**

**BloodofInnocence**


	3. Author's Note II: A New Author!

**19 January 2009 Update**

Hello, I am silentstar01, the person who will (sometime) finish all the projects Blood_of_Innocence would have wanted to be finished. I am finally active at at this website: .net/u/1712911/ I hope that I will be able to live up to readers' standards.

After I start posting up updates, I will be erasing Blood_of_Innocence's stories from her account, and will be uploading on mine. Please be kind to consider that I am not Blood_of_Innocence, and my writing style may be different than what readers expect. (^^;;)

Thank you and I look forward to your comments!


End file.
